custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Land
ST = The Teletubby Land is the first and main map of the Slendytubbies saga. It's the area where the four main teletubbies live, and where their house is located. It is a valley connected to the sea and surrounded by mountains. The game can be played in this area in three different times of day, which are: * Day * Dusk * Night Ten Tubby Custards are located around the land, and the Guardian must collect them without being caught and killed by Tinky Winky. Notable Areas * House * Cave Entrance * Beach * Po's Tree Trivia * One Easter Egg is located in the mountains behind the player's starting location, which is a Voice Trumpet playing a cover of the song "What's Up" by 4 Non Blondes. * The land is significantly different from the actual land of the original TV series. * The first opus is the only game of the series where the land can be played during dusk. * This version of the map appears in all of the other games as "Slendytubbies Classic". * Originally, the beach was called as the river. |-| ST-II = The Teletubby Land is one of the different maps available in Slendytubbies II. Appearance The Land is ravaged and became some kind of swamp because of the many places engulfed by the water, including the house, totally full of water. The map can be played during a foggy day, or during a stormy night. The threat being Tinky Winky on his muscular state. The Land also appears in the TubbyCraft map, where the valley has a cubic style, and a bit smaller than the original. Finally, the Land is also playable in the Classic Map, which is the basically the first game but with the new content, such as the night vision camera. Notable Areas * House * Cave Entrance * Beach * Po's Tree Trivia * One Easter Egg can be found in the land which is Rick Astley dancing on his song "Never Gonna Give You Up" ** He is found upon the mountains during the day, and on the beach rocks during the night. |-| ST-2D = The Main Land is one of the different maps available in Slendytubbies 2D. The ST3 Edition had been added in the v1.5 update. Appearance The Main Land is exactly the same from the previous games but in 2D. The ST3 Edition contains some swamps. The map is only played during night. The threat being: * Tinky Winky on the Classic Edition. * Tinky Tank on the ST3 Edition. Notable Areas * House * Cave Entrance * Beach * Po's Tree Trivia * This is the only game where the Main Land can't be played at various period of time. * Dipsy's corpse is not in the house, as well as Noo Noo. * The ST3 Edition of the Main Land is one of four maps to have been added in a update, the others being the Outskirts (Dawn & Night) and the Lake. * It and Outskirts are the only maps of the game to have two different versions. |-| ST-III = The Main Land is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies III in Multiplayer. It is also the main map of Campaign. Appearance The Main Land is exactly the same from the previous games, except that the sea is now surronded by mountains. Campaign ''Chapter 0'' and Chapter 1 The two first chapters happens in the Land; The beginning of Chapter 0 - It Was Good happens at the beach, then almost the rest happens in the enclosure of the Tubbytronic Superdome. After Tinky Winky leaved the house, Po (and possibly Laa-Laa) will investigate in many areas of the Land, before being killed. The second part of Chapter 1 - A New Day happens in the whole Land, where The Guardian have to collect the few Tubby Custard before being chased by Tinky Winky on his muscular state. Multiplayer The map can be played during a the day, where the threat will be Tinky Winky on his usual state, or during the night, where the threat is Tinky Winky on his muscular state. Finally, the Main Land is also playable in the Slendytubbies Classic version, which is the same as the first game, featuring a classic version of Tinky Winky. Notable Areas * House * Cave Entrance * Beach * Po's Tree Trivia * Unit 437 says that its master ran away from the Main Land. The latter was formerly an experiment subject as revealed by notes that can be found in the Cave. It means that this experiment subject as well as his friends were possibly predecessors of the Main Four Teletubbies or that there is another experiment surface in an unseen part of the Main Land. * The entrance of Guardian's hiding place is secretly located under a big rock. |-| Image Gallery= ''Slendytubbies During dusk.png|During Dusk Slendytubbies map.jpg|The map of Teletubby Land Slendytubbies II Teletubby Land (Day).png|Day time. Beach close up.png|The beach Teletubby dome close up.png|The Supertronic Dome Teletubbie Land big view.png|Big view of Teletubby Land Teletubby Land (Night).png|Night time. Classic.png|Classic Map. Teletubbie Land.png|Teletubby Land in Night Vision Teletubbie Land (classic).png|Teletubby Land Classic in night vision Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Land.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. ST3 Edition.png|In Slendytubbies 2D. Teletubby Land Map.png|Map of Main Land. ''Slendytubbies III'' Untitled.png|Demo. Land Day S3.png|Day time. Land Night S3.png|Night time. Teletubbie Land (classic) 3.png|Teletubby Classic in Night Vision. Teletubbie Land 3.png|Main Land in Night Vision. Others Water Texture.png|Texture of the water (2D). Mountains Texture.png|Texture of the mountains (2D). |-| Audio = Ambiance Slendytubbies III Chapter 0 - During day. Chapter 0 - During night. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Map Category:Slendytubbies AE